


My ghoul studies teacher... is a father!

by Audric



Series: Ghoul Studies Teacher [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blow Jobs, Investigator!Hide, M/M, Parent!Hide, Parent!Kaneki, Post Mpreg, Rating May Change, Sorta Investigator!Kaneki, Tags May Change, Twins, m-preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audric/pseuds/Audric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the second part of my Ghoul Studies series!</p><p>Four years have passed and now Hide and Kaneki have a brand new house and of course, a family!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_ Set four years after chapter 5 of My ghoul studies teacher… is a ghoul! _

 

**Kaneki’s PoV:**

 

The alarm on my phone was blaring, I suppose there was no ignoring it anymore. I forced myself out of bed and walked across the room to where my phone sat, I then had to do a math question to actually turn the alarm off. That way I couldn’t just turn the alarm off and go back to bed. It also required me to say the answer out loud.  _ Twelve minus three plus nine is…  _ “Eighteen” I stated.

 

“Well done and good morning!” said the alarm.

 

Deciding that walking around the house in nothing but boxers was, despite how liberating it was, not the best thing to do since the kids would be up soon.

 

_ Damn, it’s almost been a month since they last fed, plus school starts today! Shit, fuck, shit!  _

 

Once I put some trousers and a shirt on I shook Hide. “Hey, Hide. Hide wake up.”

 

“W-wah, Ken? What is it?”

 

“Kou, and Takeshi, it’s their first day of school today.”

 

“Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat!” before Hide could say more he was up, out of bed and fretting.

 

“My babies, their first day of school. I think we got the uniforms delivered a few days ago.”

 

Hide started opening and closing cupboards, wardrobes, you name it. In search of the uniforms. Sighing and pushing my face into my hand I said. “The drawers built onto their beds…”

 

“Oh yeah, silly me!” he said before walking into the twins’ room.

 

It was for years ago that I gave birth to the twins, the eldest one - Takeshi was born two minutes before Kou. They were identical twins in looks but even in birth their personalities were different. Takeshi was crying and slapping people with his mini hands which is why he was named Takeshi. Kou on the other hand was quiet and peaceful which is why he was named Kou. Even today those traits still show, whilst Takeshi loves training with his Kagune, Kou doesn’t as much. Though as my sons I made sure they can control them to about seventy five percent my abilities, because no matter what, there will always be dangers for them, whether it be ghouls who prefer killing or the CCG go back to their old methods. They must be prepared for it.

 

I walked into the twins room and Hide had their school clothes laid out on their chairs.

 

“I’ve got work today.” he whispered.

 

“Yeah, don’t worry I’ll take them to school.” I gave him a quick peck on the mouth. “Have a good day Hide.”

 

“You too Kaneki, I love you.”

 

“Love you too.” I replied.

 

Hide walked out of the room and walked down the stairs. I walked over to Takeshi and woke him up. “Takeshi, time to get up. You got school today.”

 

He stretched his arm, yawning before replying “Ok Daddy.”

 

“Wake up Kou and then put on your uniforms. Breakfast is downstairs. In the living room.

 

“Yay! I’ve been hungry. I almost lost it once I think.”

 

“Well just be sure you don’t.” I said, rubbing his jet black hair. It is actually the same as mine, after six whole years of dating Hide my hair had gone fully black about two years ago.

 

I smiled as Takeshi more or less flopped out of bed and tried to wake Kou up. Kou was always a heavy sleeper. In the end Takeshi manifested his kagune and lifted Kou by the feet and started shaking him. 

 

“KOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!” he screamed.

 

“I’m up.” Kou said.

 

While most would think that going to that extreme was a bit much, for Kou it was more or less needed to wake him up.

 

**Kou’s PoV:**

 

After the inhumane experience that was being screamed at in order to wake up I walked downstairs with my big brother. Wherever I went big bro came with me, he is super protective of me. Not that it’s really an issue, I love my big brother so much, he’s so nice. I love him almost as much as I love Daddy and Dad.

 

The moment Takeshi and I smelled our meal Takeshi grabbed me by the arm and dragged me at full speed into the living room. Kakugan activated he engulfed the food in less than two seconds. I on the other hand decided not to eat like a beast and I used a knife and fork.

 

“Now now Takeshi.” Daddy said. “Don’t want to choke on your food do we?”

 

“No…” replied big brother.

“Listen you two, remember that if somebody tries to hit you. Do not use your kagune! Understood?”

 

“Yeah. But why?” Takeshi asked.

 

“Why? Because if somebody just uses their fists and you use your kagune you could get locked up!”

 

“What if a ghoul attacks us during school?”

 

“If it’s one of the other students then remember how I taught you to fight against a ghoul with nothing but fists, if a staff member comes over and sees you then you can ask them for permission to use your kagune. If it’s an adult then go straight to using kagune.”

 

“Ugh but Daddy! If we use our kagune then they will know not to mess with us!”

 

“And the CCG will know what prison to throw you in! Anyway boys, lose the kakugans and get in the car.”

 

Takeshi and I’s kakugans disappeared and we followed Daddy to the car, both of us getting into the back seat. It was five minutes into the drive when I asked.

 

“Are they going to know that we’re ghouls?” I asked nervously.

 

“Not unless you tell them or do something that makes them find out.” Daddy replied.

 

I couldn’t wait for school but I was also petrified too. What if nobody likes us because we’re ghouls, and they bullied us! And then if the said and did mean things because-

 

“Kou calm down.” Takeshi whispered. “You’re my little bro, I know when you’re worried.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“It’s fine he replied. I’m sure everybody will be nice.”

 

Eventually the car grinded to a halt in the school car park. “Alright boys, this is school. See that teacher over there? Just go to her and do what she says.”

 

Daddy blew us a kiss once we got out of the car and start walking over to the teacher.

 

“Hello.” She said, she was smiling widly. “I am misses Kokona. So who are you?” she asked.

 

“W-we are…” I started.

 

“We’re Takeshi and Kou Kaneki.”

 

“Ah, ok! Follow me to your classroom.”

 

She took us inside the building, we walked past a few classrooms before she took us into class one-C.

 

“Alright class.” she said. “These are the last two arrivals.”

 

And just like that, we were in school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins go to school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first of all, a few things to note.
> 
> I made a spelling mistake when it came to the eldest twins' name. It was meant to be Takeshi however I had spelled it Takashi. That mistake has been rectified so try not to be confused by the difference. The reason this was actually an issue was because their names related to their personalities.
> 
> TAKESHI (武): Japanese name meaning "fierce, violent," hence "warrior."  
> KOU (1-幸, 2-光, 3-康): Japanese unisex name meaning 1) "happiness," 2) "light," or "peace."

**Akira’s PoV:**

 

“Hey Akira!” came a voice from the entrance to the office. I looked up to see Hide striding into the room with smile plastered onto his face as per, but you could tell that it wasn’t a Hide level of smile. 

 

“Hey Hide, you know… that smile isn’t as perky as it usually is? What’s going on?” I asked.

 

“Really? That obvious huh…”

 

“Well, just me. I am an investigator.”

 

“Yeah, nothing gets past you! Well it’s just that it’s the twins first day of school.”

 

“Oh yeah, little Kou and Takeshi! You know, I haven’t seen them for a while.” 

 

“You can see them soon ok? Afterall they’re probably sad they haven’t seen Aunty Akira for a while.”

 

Because I had been so nice with Kaneki and Hide we naturally became close friends with. And soon enough I was a friend of the family, they ended up giving me the honorary title of Aunty Akira to the twins.

 

“Oh, also I forgot to mention. You know that case where all the victims are skinned?”

 

“Eugh, the one that’s gone cold?”

 

“Yes, that’s the case. I’ve called Kaneki to help out on that one. I need to know the psyche of a per- no a monster who would do such a thing.”

 

“I could do it too you know, I’ve passed his class with perfect A’s. He even tutored me personally.”

 

“Ok then… so what do you think about it then hmm?”

 

“I’ve… got… nothing.” Hide replied.

 

“Of course not. Kaneki however has spent years and years on the subject of insane ghouls. Anyway, do you not want to see your boyfriend?” I asked.

 

**Kaneki’s PoV:**

 

“Hide not wanting to see me at his work?” I asked as I walked into the office.

 

Hide of course ran up to me and gave me a hug. “Hello there sunshine.” I whispered.

 

“Hey Ken.” he replied.

 

“You two have enough time to be mushy, come on Kaneki, I need your help.”

 

“Sure. What is it?”

 

“Well I need you to write a psyche on a ghoul which skins their targets.”

 

“Ah, similar to that other rank SS ghoul… I think he was called the red butcher.”

 

“The… red butcher?” she asked.

 

“Yeah, the red butcher. Let me quickly look up the case file for you.” I walked over to Akira’s PC and put in the codename which also had his psyche profile attached. Of course it was written by myself many years ago when I had been human.

 

***bring bring*** Akira’s office phone started ringing.

 

“Excuse me she muttered.” before going to pick up the phone.

 

***bring bring***  I soon realised that my phone was also ringing. Of course I answered.

 

“This is Kaneki, who am I speaking too?”

 

“This is the principal of Ki-to grade school. I’m afraid to inform you that your son Takeshi has been involved in a fight with another student. And that also as per regulation their case officer has been informed.”

 

That’s why Akira had been called, she was their registered case officer.

 

“Do you have any more information about the apparent fight?”

 

“Well according to Takeshi the other person was trying to bully his little brother and so he stepped in. I’m also sure that you will be glad to know that there were no kagune involved so if what your son said is true then all should be well.”

 

“Thank you, I’m going to head to the school right now… and by the sounds of things the case officer will be there at the same time.”

 

“Ok then. If you don’t mind me asking, how do you know this?”

 

“I’m in her office.” I said before hanging up the phone. 

 

Hide without a doubt had heard my end of the phone call. I turned around to see the look of worry on his face. “Calm down Hide, from what I’ve been told no kagune were involved and it was self defence to all will be fine.”

**A twenty minutes and three point one nine two second drive later.**

**Kaneki’s PoV:**

 

I walked as fast as I could without actually running into the main office. “I’m the father of Takeshi Kaneki.” I said.

 

“I’m his other father.” Hide stated.

 

“And I’m the CCG case officer.”

 

“Alright then, if you could all follow me.” the receptionist said.

 

We all walked into a room labelled ‘conference room one’. Inside were the twins, one other kid, his parents and the principal of the school.

 

The principal walked up to me and offered his hand. “Hello there Mr. Kaneki.” Taking his hand I replied.

 

“Good evening Mr…”

 

“Swan.”

 

“Right, good evening Mr. Swan. Behind me is the boy’s other father and the CCG case officer assigned to the twins.”

 

“Ah, splendid.” he replied before walking to one of the chairs. “If you would all please take a seat we can get this discussion underway.”

 

Complying with his request we all took a seat next to our children. 

 

“Ok, so first of all I have to say that, the fight happened in an area with CCTV camera’s and I’ve got the footage which should relay on that tv.” he said, whilst pointing at the specified tv “right about… now.” And of course as he said it, the tv kicked into life.

 

**Forty minutes prior**

**Takeshi’s PoV:**

 

The bell had just rung alerting everybody that it was time for lunch, of course we had already eaten back at home so there was no need for us to go to the lunch hall, so instead we went out to the playground.

 

“So, Kou. What do you wanna do?”

 

“They’re all eating their lunches so I think I’m just going to read my book until they’re finished. Then we can play something.”

 

“Books? Boring!” I replied.

 

Of course Kou didn’t really care about that and he just walked over to the grassy area and sat down next to a tree. Kou just like Daddy, loved his books. He couldn’t stop reading them.

 

Lunch was going fine until somebody a few years older than us came along.

 

“Hey, what ya reading?” he asked.

 

“Just a book.” Kou replied.

 

“That’s not really an answer.” the other kid said just before he grabbed the book right out of Kou’s hand. “What the? That’s way too hard for me! How does he read this stuff. I think I’m just gonna take it, this is obviously not for little kids.”

 

Before the bully could walk away I jumped right in front of him. “Give him the book back.” I said, my voice dropping low.

 

“Ha! What you gonna do? You’re just a little kid.”

 

“I’ll show you.” I punched him right across the face, thanks to my ghoul strength I could tell that he was actually hurt.

 

Before I could swing again he returned the punch, it stung.

 

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaargh!” before I could comprehend what I was doing I knew that I was on top of him, kicking and punching. “You wanna know how I can do that?” I asked, whispering into his ear. “Take a look at my face again.” I said. Making sure that my kakugan was flaring I showed him my face.

 

I took the book out of his hands and gave it back to Kou, by now the kid was running away.

 

**Back to present**

**Kaneki’s PoV:**

 

Once the video had ended the first thing that happened was Akira standing up. “This situation clearly doesn’t require the CCG.” she stated before walking away.

 

I was appalled, a kid that was at least three years older than them tried to bully them! How fucking dare he? 

 

“That was clearly not my child's fault in the slightest!” I said.

 

“Whilst I’m inclined to agree.” the principal stated. “It was Takeshi who through the first punch.”

 

“Only to retrieve a stolen item! How else is he meant to get it back, he tried asking!”

 

“If I may interrupt.” the mother of the older kid interrupted “That was now how I raised my child and he will be getting into trouble about this.” She then turned to me and said “I’m so sorry about his behaviour.”

 

“Well then” the principal started, “the issue appears to be solved. If it happens again then I will deal with it personally.”

 

I nodded my head and then said to my children “Alright, let’s go to the car.”

 

“But Daddy, school isn’t over yet.” Kou said.

 

“Well it is for both of you, come on.” I said. Turning around to Hide I said, “Good luck at work.” We walked over to the car and got in. Once I had drove to the CCG office where Hide worked I gave him a quick peck on the cheek before driving back to our house.

 

**Takeshi’s PoV:**

 

_ I can’t believe Kou wanted to continue school! Honestly…  _ It took Daddy about ten minutes to drive us home. When we got in I ran straight into the basement and more or less dragged Kou down with me.

 

“Why are we in the basement?” he asked.

 

“I want to practice with my kagune. Plus you need the practice!” I taunted.

 

Almost immediately his head popped up, kakugan showing. “Oh really? Bring it on!”

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira has a proposition, it fucks with Kaneki's sleep pattern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a S U P E R I M P O R T A N T end note that anybody who follows this fanfic and reads it as it's written needs to know. So don't skip it.

**Akira’s PoV**

 

For some unknown reason I was being called into Marude’s office. It didn’t happen much so it must’ve been something important. When I arrived a knocked sharply.

 

“Come in.” said the gruff voice from the other side of the door.

 

Complying I opened the door and walked in.

 

“Please Akira, have a seat will you.”

 

“Thank you sir.” I replied.

 

“You know your primary ghoul so to speak… SS rated Centipede.”

 

“Yes, Kaneki Ken.”

 

“Well, I assume you know about the fact he wasn’t born a ghoul.”

 

“I do sir, though he never spoke about it at any length.”

 

“Fantastic, because I called him in shortly after he registered with the CCG as a legal ghoul, and he told me everything. And also once he had delivered his children he even let us operate on him to have a little poke around there and… we’ve been able to replicate the surgery.”

 

R-replicate? He wasn’t talking about half ghouls was he?

 

“And also before you get worried, we were able to replicate it in such a way that the people with a kakuhou implanted weren’t turned into half ghoul’s. Basically they’re humans with a kakuhou without the ghoul side effects. We’ve already got four volunteers, we call them the Quinx.”

 

“I think I understand sir, but what has this got to do with me?”

 

“Well you’re friends with Centipede and his family?”

 

“Kaneki and yes sir I am.”

 

“Centipede, Kaneki whatever. Same person. Anyway he’s got a skill with the kagune unlike anything I have ever seen before, and also he’s taught some of our best investigators! I want you to convince him to become their mentor/investigator.”

 

It’s true, I’ve seen him practice and I saw him teach his kids. Now his kids would give even the best investigators some trouble. Despite the large majority of ghouls that live legally on our registry we still have to fight ghouls on a daily basis and we still end up losing investigators. But with this, we would have an extra advantage.

 

“I’m not sure if I can, but I will sure as hell try sir!” I stated.

 

“Don’t come back to the CCG until you succeed. I won’t take no for an answer.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Thanks, you’re dismissed.”

 

I stood up, swiveled around and walked back into the shared office space.

 

Of course Hide was at his desk, sunshine radiating from it. “Hey Akira! What did Marude want? Also have you noticed he doesn’t smile, maybe he needs to see me more!”

 

“I doubt that would work Hide… Anyway it’s about Kaneki and… a proposal.”

 

**Hide’s PoV:**

 

About Kaneki?  A proposal!? Instantly I was suspicious.

 

“Oh.” I stated, “what sort of proposal?” 

 

“Well the CCG created a surgery similar to the one that turned Kaneki into a ghoul except it doesn’t result in the human being turned into a ghoul, so they have a kagune but except for that they’re one hundred percent human.”

 

“And, what would my boyfriend have to do with that huh?”

 

“Well, we’ve already got four volunteers and we want Kaneki to become a mentor and teach them. Plus I’m sure that some strings could be pulled and you could be assigned with them…”

 

“Well…” I said at length. “That could work I suppose. It would take a little bit of convincing but it’s doable I suppose.”

 

“You could always threaten to withhold sex unless he agrees to it.”

 

“Aki-raa! That is just not something I can do sorry…”

 

“Why is that? Is it because he can go longer without it huh?”

 

Fuck… she really is a fucking demon.

 

“Shut up! It’s your job, not mine.”

 

She growled at me and then stood up. “Well I have some convincing to do, I won’t be allowed back into the office until I come back saying Kaneki will do it.”

“Damm, Marude really does need some Hide brand smiling in his life.”

 

**Kaneki’s PoV:**

 

Since today the CCG didn’t require my services I was just teaching some students at Kami. My job situation is more or less the same as it was years ago except whenever Akira needs help with a suspect's psyche then she calls upon me. 

 

“Right class, remember next week is when your project on a ghoul that has evaded CCG capture and how they did it is due! And I swear if somebody has done me and it’s not done to a high standard they’re going to learn the most inner details of both kagune and the human body! Class dismissed.”

 

Right as I dismissed the class Akira came walking in, clapping her hands. “How scary Mr. SS rated centipede. I need to talk to you, CCG stuff.”

 

“Oh really now? Have the CCG watched some of my lessons and think I’m too much of a danger to the students?”

 

“Surprisingly not, you really do have a flare for the dramatics don’t you? But that’s besides the point, can I sit down. It’s gonna take a few minutes.

 

**Insert three minute time skip here**

 

**Kaneki’s PoV:**

 

“Ah I see, so they want more of me but without the side effects or macabre humour.”

 

“If you want to put it that way, yes.” She stated.

 

“Tell me though, has it been done to them yet?”

 

“Well… no.”

 

“So how do you know it won't have the ghoul side effects?”

 

“Well it works in theory.”

 

“Bah! In theory my arse! This is unproven science. What happens if they do get turned into a ghoul? That’s several lives turned upside down. I’m totally fucking against this.”

 

“Kane-”

 

“No convincing will make me think that this is a good idea unless the scientist bastard who came up with it gets it done to himself to prove that it works!”

 

To put it simply, I was enraged. It’s just inhumane! How could the CCG even consider such a thing. I could feel the rage spread through me, hell I could even feel my kakugan flaring.

 

“Listen Kaneki, I don’t want to try and change your mind, but you have to understand that the CCG will do it anyway. Whether you complain or not, makes no difference. However I didn’t just come here to tell you about the experiment.”

 

“Oh really? What do you want then?” I asked, contempt plain obvious.

 

“Well… they need somebody already proficient with a kagune to teach them and… well you taught your sons didn’t you? I’ve seen them spar and they would give me a run for my money that’s for sure. They also need somebody to lead them on the field. You’ve already received CCG training since you help us occasionally which means the training was mandatory. You’re more or less fully qualified to be an investigator.”

 

“So… let me get this stright.” I started, “You want me, to become an investigator with the CCG? Last I checked the job had a ‘ghouls need not apply’ thing going on. You know because they might sympathise with the other ghouls or something.”

 

“Well yes but… you’ve been granted as an exception.”

 

I rubbed circles in my forehead with my fingers and sighed, “I’m going home, I’ll message you tomorrow with my answer. School’s about to end, the twins need somebody to drive them home. Have a good day Akira.”

 

**Later that evening**

**Kaneki’s PoV**

 

I was laying in bed, Hide next to me. We were snuggled closely together, so close I could hear his heartbeat. Kissing him on the forehead I asked “Are you awake?”

 

“Yeah.” he replied. “Well I am now. And a kiss to the forehead, second best way to wake up.” Hide said, snorting at the end, voice almost somewhat suggestive.

 

“Well, Akira told me about some sort of opportnity. It’s abo-”

 

“She told me too, she asked me to help her convince you but that’s her job not mine!”

 

“Well… I’m not sure about… whether to do it or not. I mean it’s a brilliant opportunity and they need a teacher. But… I don’t know.” I said, I was getting pretty frustrated at this point. It should be a simple yes or no answer but this thing is just fucking with my head.

 

“How about, you think about it tomorrow. Sleep on it.” Hide said.

 

“But I’m not tired enough to sleep, this fucking thing is keeping me wide awake.”

 

“Well… I know something that could take your mind off of it…” Hide replied, almost embarrased.

 

“What could?” I asked.

 

Rather than explaining with words, he explained by actions.

 

“You’re a fucking genius” I panted out as Hide started removing my underwear.

 

“Just try not to be too rough with me.” Hide requested, “don’t wanna give the kids an early sex education…”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is REALLY IMPORTANT so please read this. So for note I live in Scotland where the majority (including the school I go to) have reconvened now that the summer holidays have ended. Which means I have less time to write this :'( but don't worry I wont be stopping.
> 
> Also unrelated thought, I wonder what the majority gender views of the people who read this are... I would presume it's majority female, I doubt there are many males such as myself on here but whatever. Just a passing thought.


	4. Authors Note *sorry*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just an authors note. Kinda important/spoilers. Oh and a mushy 'thank you' at the end.

First of all, sorry for doing this, for people who are subscribed and read this when they get an email regarding this it’s pretty heartbreaking. But there are things that need to be said. The first is something I already addressed in an endnote in the last chapter but I feel it has to be repeated.

 

First of all, where I live (Scotland) school has started again meaning the time I have to write this has gone down by a lot. Despite this I am still trying to one chapter per week however that may have to decrease to one chap every 1.5 or 2 weeks.. So if one weekend doesn’t have a chapter don’t fret, I haven’t stopped. If I did for some reason (would have to be pretty major) then I would notify people anyway.

 

The second thing I want to talk about is the direction this fanfic is going. I planned on ending this fanfic on a VERY happy note, which would be chapter 5 however… that has changed for the time being. First of all I am going to be adding some angst to this. It won't happen too often but the upcoming… angst I do have planned will be a shocker. I just can’t help myself so I have included a one word image which I took from my planning document.

Speaking of which the actual plan for this is going to have to be reformed to work with this new inclusion.

 

The new possible chapter count is 20.

 

Also please let me thank three specific people.

Pastafriend

Kisa_TM

Olive Swan

 

Pastafriend commented frequently on the first story, in fact the first chapter too and the comments from Pasta have always been positive and uplifting.

Kisa has commented on both  My Ghoul Studies Teacher fanfics and like the last, they are always positive and it brings a smile to my face to see them.

Finally we have Olive Swan, basically the same as the last, a frequent commenter which is something I like seeing.

 

My thanks also however extends to basically everyone who commented and anybody who gave a kudos. It's the comments and the kudos that motivate me write this in the first place.

 

Oh yeah and I changed the age rating to explicit... because I tried to write smut... be warned it's my first time writing it so if you have any tips for writing smut then... pls comment them.


	5. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki's mind is made up on Akira's offer. And more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two warnings for this chapter:  
> 1) Smut  
> 2) It's my first time writing smut... but whatever, gotta start somewhere. Sadly in my school there is no class on how to write smut...

**Chapter 4**

**Kaneki’s PoV**

 

Complying with Hide’s request, I wasn’t too rough with him, he was able to get up the next morning.

 

“Hide.” I said, looking at my naked lover who was just getting out of bed. “I’ve decided that I’m going to help them with their Quinx thing…” I stated sleepily.

 

“Oh? If you don’t mind me asking… why?”

 

The reason was simple really, I doubted that anybody else could do it. And despite ghouls being legalised I don’t think there are many willing to work with the CCG and hunt down other ghouls. Plus it’s true, there is probably no other ghoul with the same kagune control as me. I have no choice than to have good control otherwise when Hide and I use the kagune for… other purposes things could go very wrong.

 

“Well… to put it shortly it’s because I doubt there is anybody else more qualified than me.”

 

“That’s true.” Hide confirmed. He then continued “I do have personal experience afterall. Very good control indeed.” he stated, his voice becoming an octave lower, a smirk coming from his lips.

 

“Well, I can’t meet Akira in her office can I? She isn’t allowed back until I talk to her… Let's invite her over for…” I looked at the clock and then said “LUNCH! Damn I slept in.”

 

I rushed over to the wardrobe, put on clothes as fast as I could and walked downstairs where I noticed the twins watching TV. 

 

“Good morning daddy!” they said.

 

A smile was brought to my face at the sight of them, no matter what they could always make my day.

 

“Good morning kido’s. So, what’re you watching?”

 

“Death Note.” Takeshi claimed. My head bounced up to the TV and I saw it to be true. 

 

“No way in hell are you watching that!” I shouted.

 

Just as I shouted my objections Hide walked into the room with a questioning look on his face.

 

“What’re they watching?” He asked.

 

“De-”

 

“Death Note!” Takeshi interrupted. 

 

“Eh, that’s fine…” Hide stated before walking into the kitchen, most likely to get a cup of coffee. 

 

_ What the fuck, how can he be fine with the twins watching death note? What the… Did he hit his head off of the headboard last night? Did I literally fuck his brains out? _

 

Shaking my head I walked out of the living room and into the kitchen where I was met by a smirking Hide… No, more like a Hide trying not to burst out laughing.

 

Growling a little I took hold of Hide’s hips and brought him closer to me.

 

“You really aggravate me sometimes you know.” I said, in almost a whisper.

 

“But you love me really.” he stated.

 

**SMUT INCOMING *it’s my first time writing it, pls forgive***

 

“True.” I said before pushing him against the wall and taking his lips on mine. I nibbled at his lower lips resulting in him releasing a little yelp, the perfect opportunity for my tongue to tactically assault his mouth.

 

I moved my knee to his crotch and pushed against it slightly. Resulting in a high pitched whine coming from Hide.

 

“K-kaneki the kids.” He tried to say between pants.

 

“Are watching Death Note.”

 

I moved onto my knees and pulled down the zipper of Hide’s trousers, I could see the bulge pressing against Hide’s boxers.

 

“You know, I think this is the reason boxers have that little opening on the front.” I stated jokingly before maneuvering the boxers. When they were in the right place Hide’s cock sprung through the opening, as expected he was fully erect and ready.

 

I touched it experimentally and he let out a slight hiss.  _ Somehow still sensitive. _

 

Moving my head slightly lower I licked the tip of Hide’s cock resulting in a moan.

 

“Ff-uck Kaneki…” 

 

This time I swirled my tongue around the head resulting in some very lewd sounds coming from Hide.

 

I then took half of his length into my mouth and my tongue swirled around. I started bobbing my head back up and down. Each time before moving my head back down I licked around the head of Hide’s dick.

 

With my free right hand I snaked it around Hide’s back and down Hide’s underwear. Right as I bobbed my head down I shoved a finger into Hide’s rear.

 

“Kaneki… oh jesus fuck…” Hide cried out.

 

Each time I moved my head down I took a little bit more of Hide’s cock into my mouth, once I got about three quarters I added another finger. Each time I would use my finger to assault Hide’s prostate meaning he didn’t go a second without pleasure. 

 

Above me Hide was becoming an incoherent mess, moaning my name every time I did something.

 

When I finally took his entire length into my mouth I added a third finger into Hide.

 

“Fuuuuck Kaneki… I swear if the kids hear this…”

 

Despite me not wanting the kids to find out, the possibility of it being caught was a slight turn on, the risk factor was oh so exhilarating.

 

I increased the pace, my head moving faster, my tongue swirling more often and my fingers coming down on Hide’s prostate harder and faster. It didn’t take long before I felt Hide stiffen as an orgasm hit. I didn’t stop however, not until he had released every last drop into my mouth.

 

“Jesus Kaneki… where did you learn that one.” Hide let out finally.

 

Before answering I quickly put Hide penis back into his trousers and zipped them up. 

 

“I… have my sources.”

 

**5 mins later**

 

Feeling completely calmed down, I took my phone out of my pocket and pressed the speed dial for Akira.

 

**“This is Akira speaking”**

 

“Hey Akira, I thought about your offer and I've decided to take it. Could we speak in person so we could properly discuss this, Hide will be coming with me. It also goes without saying that the kids will have to sit in a chair or something, I'm not keeping them in the house by themselves.”

 

**“That's totally fine. Speak to you in ten minutes.”**

 

The phone clicked before I could reply.

 

“Takeshi, Kou! Get your shoes on, we're going to the CCG twentieth ward office. Hide, you’re coming too!”

 

“Geez, you’re right next to me. But anyways Ken…” he pouted “I was there yesterday.”

 

“Did I not just spontaneously suck and finger fuck you?”

 

“Fine…” Hide walked over to the twins, who were in the main hallway, making sure they were ready to go.

 

“We’re ready daddy!”

 

“That’s good to hear, let’s go.”

 

**Ten minute drive and three minuts of Takeshi’s bored whining later…**

 

“Dad are we there yet?”

 

At least Takeshi knew better than to ask me question while driving… Also, I’m not sure when it happened but since they could talk, without us ever saying anything about it I became Daddy and Hide became Dad.

 

Hide looked out of the window and then said “We are… now!” he finished as the car drove into the parking spaces at the back of the building.

 

Once the car was safely parked, we all dismounted from the vehicle and started walking into the building. “Come on guys, hold my hands when we’re in a car park.” I said. I swear, my children will not die in a car park via dangerous driver.

 

After a minute of walking through the building with perhaps the most convoluted layout in history we made it to Akira’s office.

 

“Alright you two, just sit on these chairs. We won’t be too long okay?”

 

“Alright Daddy.” Kou replied.

 

I sharply knocked on the door to the office and from the other side I heard a “Come in.”

 

We both walked into the office to be greeted by a very relieved looking Akira.

 

“Kaneki, Hide. Good to see you.”

 

“Good to see you too” I replied. “I bet you like being allowed into your office again.” I said with a smirk.

 

She didn’t reply, well not with words anyway. She did however reply with a growl.

 

“Anyway, about the Quinx project.”

 

“Yes, as stated you Kaneki will be their squad leader and mentor. Hide will be assigned to your squad too and will be writing reports on your progress and sending them to me. As for the nitty gritty details-”

 

“They can be dealt with later.”

 

“Okay then… anything you wish to discuss?”

 

“Well… considering my soon to be ex-job as ghoul studies teacher I want to give them a test. It’s going to be pretty simple. Find the one ghoul that works as an investigator with the CCG without asking anybody else for information. Should be… fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! This was originally going to include more, including the first meeting with the Quinx but then I realised that it's been a bit since a chapter and I was in a good place to end the chapter anyway.
> 
> As for the smut... I just need to hope somebody I actually know never finds this or I'm screwed.
> 
> Also damm, like I never intended to add smut but for some reason it just happened... like boom, it was there! It was also sudden for Kaneki and Hide, like just having a nice little chat and then boom, Kaneki's on his knees and Hide's having a good time. I was going to go back and edit it but... nah, may as well keep it. For the sake of, in case I suddenly write horrible smut again, lets just say that Kaneki has SHSS or Sudden Hide Sex Syndrome. Sounds good.


	6. Chapter 4 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Quinx meet Kaneki, and Kaneki makes Hide beg.

**Kaneki’s PoV:**

**Based three point two picoseconds after chapter 4 part 1**

 

“Ok then.” Akira, replied. “Anyway, due to the secrecy of the program and how… experimental it is you will all need to move to a new location for your accommodation. Your children included.”

 

“Wait what?” I asked in shock. “You leave it until now to tell us that crucial piece of information!”

 

“I suppose I did leave it a little late but… it’s in a really nice location in… I think the first ward? Anyway it’s three stories, it’s got a floor dedicated to training, floor for eating, cooking and hanging out. Then of course there is the third floor which has enough rooms and more for everybody.”

 

Hide moved his hand to cover the front of my ear and whispered. “Hey, sounds like good real estate to me…”

 

“Hmm, I don’t know Hide.” I replied.

 

“Alright then… if you agree to this then… I will let you tie me up tonight.”

 

Instantly raising my voice so that Akira could hear my response I said “Fine, we’ll still do it.”

 

“Perfect! Well in that case you’re going to want to meet the four Quinx. If you exit this office and go to the left there will be a door to the office for an office you can use to look extra imposing for when you first meet the Quinx. Inside there should be a file on each of them. They will be coming to meet you right after I phone them which will be when you’ve read their files. Now get out of my office, Investigator Kaneki.”

 

Choosing not to die I left the room before anything else could be said. 

 

Opening the door for the specified office revealed a decent sized office with a desk, chair, computer and a few other things. Most importantly however was on the computer were four files - the profiles on the ‘Quinx’ test subjects.

 

The first one was on Kuki Urie.  _ Hmm, let’s read this. _

 

**Name:** **Kuki Urie**

**Kanji:** **瓜江 久生 (うりえ くき)**

**Age:** **19**

**Sex:** **Male**

**Gender:** **Male**

**Blood:** **O**

**Rank:** **2**

 

_ This also has some information on his personality, but that would be cheating. Plus I don’t want to be biased against or for him either way, reading it would be a bad idea. I can write my own personality file on him anyway. _

 

**Name:** **Tooru Mutsuki**

**Kanji:** **六月 透**

**Age:** **19**

**Sex:** **Female**

**Gender:** **Male**

**Blood:** **AB**

**Rank:** **3**

 

_ Hmm, if he performs to a high enough standard then I’m going to see what I can do about making him a rank 2. Oh- there is other information written down on Mutsuki… Ah he’s got a permanently active Kakugan so he wears a white medical eyepatch. Similar to the one I used to wear. _

  
  
  


**Name:** **Ginshi Shirazu**

**Kanji:** **不知 吟士**

**Age:** **19**

**Sex:** **Male**

**Gender:** **Male**

**Blood:** **A**

**Rank:** **3**

 

_ No special notes about him. _

 

**Name:** **Saiko Yonebayashi**

**Kanji:** **米林 才子**

**Age:** **19**

**Sex:** **Female**

**Gender:** **Female**

**Blood:** **B**

**Rank:** **3**

 

_ Well hopefully they’re all competent. And also they’re all nineteen years old… is that some sort of requirement to be a Quinx or was it purely coincidental? _

 

I dropped the papers when a suddenly there was a sharp, singular knock on the door.

 

“Come in.” I said

 

The door opened to reveal the four Quinx whose files I had just read. They walked in one at a time and then formed a line in front of my (not really mine though) desk.

“Hello and good afternoon” I said. “My name is Kaneki Ken and I will be your mentor and overall leader. There’s no need to introduce yourselves, I’m sure we will all get to know each other in due course. You are all aware of the living arrangements yes?”

 

In return I got four yes’s.

 

“Good. Anyway there are a few things I need to do. I’m going to be testing your skills in multiple areas, these include ghoul detection, combat, stamina, mental health and a few other things.”

 

“Mental health?” the one called Urie asked.

 

“Yes, I need to know all of your mental states. Can’t do work with somebody who’s totally broken in the head.”

 

“But Doctor Shiba already did a test for mental health… and stamina for that matter!” he argued back.

 

“Maybe he did but I’m more qualified in mental psychology than he is, and I have an ace up my sleeve.”

 

“Oh? And what just exactly would that be?” he sneered.

 

“One broken person can detect another with ease… well to be fair my mental recovery is almost fully complete but thanks to the experience I recognize the symptoms. But enough chit chat because… did you know we can do one of the tests right now?”

 

“Yeah… the combat one!” Urie shouted out.  _ Ok, so definitely argumentative, maybe bordering on violent… _

 

“No, the ghoul detection test. I’m going to assign you a task, I’m only saying it once so pay attention. All of you as a collective team has been ordered to find the one and only ghoul that is employed by the CCG as an investigator by…” I looked at my watch and continued. “Midnight. Also you can’t ask anybody else in for their identity. Failure to complete this task will mean combat training at six in the morning that same day. Understood?”

 

“But that’s just seven hours!” Urie exclaimed. 

 

“I know Urie has been a bit loud but forgive us and give us more time?” Mutsuki asked.

 

“Sorry, no can do. However it’s not Urie’s fault. The plan was always to do this. Anyway, I’ve asked that Akira text you my phone number. When you find them send me a text with their name. You are dismissed.”

 

**Urie’s PoV:**

 

_ Geez that Kaneki guy rubs me the wrong way, and there’s something off about him. Though I can’t tell what it is. _

 

I left the room and the three other Quinx followed in suit. “So, team plan. What we gonna do?” Asked Shirazu.

 

“Well I think that we should make up some apparent accidents and ‘accidently’ hurt people with small sharp things like needles and see if they bleed?” Saiko said… more like asked.

 

Faintly I could hear laughing from behind the office.  _ Smug bastard, I will prove you wrong and find that ghoul!  _

 

**Seven hours later**

 

_ Fuck fuck fuck! We failed the task. Time for six am training then… _

 

**Hide’s PoV:**

 

I was lying in bed next to my boyfriend who had his phone in his hand and a devilish smirk on his face.

 

“Ken, you should sleep. Why are you still on your phone?”

 

“Because you know that challenge thing I talked about in Akira’s office.”

 

“Yes, what of it?” I asked.

 

“Well… I gave them a midnight deadline, they have training at six am if the miss the deadline… it’s now one minute past midnight.”

 

“You… evil… depraved little ghoul.” I said, the amusement obvious in my voice. The smirk that Kaneki was radiating… and the way Kaneki was just acting so cruel and the way that smirk effected his eyes… it made him look like the hottest person on the planet - which he already was.

 

“Well… I suppose you could say I was a little evil.”

 

It was even spreading to his voice. “Well then… evil doers have to be punished. So guess what.” I asked. A smirk started forming on my face.

 

“What?” Kaneki asked.

 

Moving my mouth up to his ear I whispered. “I found the key to the place you hid the whip, gag, cuffs and other… toys.”

 

“Surely you can’t be serious!.” Kaneki exclaimed, genuine shock in his voice.

 

“I am serious, and don’t call me Shirley.”

 

The moment that sentence left my lips Kaneki just stared at me with a ‘What are you doing with your life’ look in them.

 

“Too bad for you Hide… I have a kagune.”

 

“Wha-” before I could continue Kaneki had me locked onto the bed, held down by the strength of his kagune.

 

“No fair! I don’t have a kagune!” 

 

“Too bad.” Kaneki said with a sadistic voice.

 

He kissed my stomach and started trailing the kisses upwards just before he kissed me on the neck resulting in a moan from me.

 

“Geez Kaneki, I never get to have power over you.”

 

“Then you’re just going to have to try harder to get control.” he whispered into my ear. Then nibbled lightly at my ear whilst his hand made it’s way downwards towards my underwear.

 

“You won't need these.” Kaneki then started slowly taking off my ever so tight clothing, freeing myself from their tight confines. I groaned as the fabric rubbed against my dick as the boxers finally came off.

 

Using his kagune, Kaneki maneuvered me so that my back was against the headboard. He then sat right in front of me and pulled my legs around his hips, locking us close together. Using another one of his free kagune he opened a drawer and took some lube out of it.

 

“You know, these are really useful in everyday situations.” Kaneki mentioned to which I rolled my eyes.  _ Of course Kaneki would mention that whilst we’re doing… well technically him doing me… _

 

A resounding pop came from the bottle of lube when Kaneki opened the cap. He poured a decent amount of it onto his hand and he then spread it over his fingers.

 

Suddenly Kaneki’s fingers lurched forward and for lack of a better term burried themselves in my ass. I hissed from a little bit of pain from having three fingers enter me at once, though it didn’t hurt too much, I had gotten used to the feeling.

 

With his left hand Kaneki started to slowly pump my dick up and down. “Ken…” I whined softly.

 

“Yes Hide?” he asked.

 

“Please… stop teasing me. Use something other than your fingers…” I replied.

 

“Beg for it.”

 

“W-what?”

 

“If you want me to stop using my fingers then you have to beg, and ask for exactly what you want.”

 

“I want you to fuck me.” I whispered quietly.

 

“Sorry I didn’t hear you!” Kaneki stated.

 

“I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME!” I shouted. It was at this moment I was glad that Kaneki had this room soundproofed just yesterday.

 

“Right answer.” Kaneki said before lining himself up with my entrance.

 

Without any warning Kaneki thrusted forward, sending me into a world of pleasure and pain.

 

“I’m in one of those moods. I can’t promise you will be able to walk tomorrow.” Kaneki purred.

 

Oh dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the chapter intentionally leaves off their because I'm not that good at writing smut (terrible at it) and nobody should have to read the mess that is my attempts at smut so oh well. 
> 
> Also picoseconds are a real measurement of time.
> 
> Another note is that whilst in Physhical Education today (running on the treadmill to be specific) I had an idea for a Hidekane fanfic slap me in the face. I thought more about it as I walked home. So I'm going to write a little about it and then feedback on the idea would be appreciated.
> 
> Hide, a new student to Ishida High in Tokyo was kidnapped by a ghoul and unforunatly turned into an artificial half ghoul. Eventually he is released after being told just what he was turned into, however he tries to remain as human as possible so the next day he heads into school. That's when a student called Kaneki walks up to Hide and says "I know about what happened to you. Follow me." Dazed Hide follows Kaneki to the... occult club where in the process of having a meeting are Touka, Nishiki, Kimi, and the PE teacher Mr. Yoshimura!?
> 
> So yeah, what do you think? If I do it then it will most likely end up being a multi chapter things so I would have to wait until I get most of this done first but yeah.


	7. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training, revelations and... goddamit Kaneki and your dramatic flare!

**Hide’s PoV:**

 

When I awoke the first thing to hit me was pain, or to be specific pains in my backside. I have felt worse however, I should, hopefully, be able to walk. The second was what actually woke me up in the first place, Kaneki was shaking me, a lot.

 

“Crap, Ken what is it?” I asked, my voice groggy due to how tired I was.

 

“Well it’s the training for the Quinx and, I need you to take them to the training grounds and supervise them whilst I… get ready.”

 

“Get ready?” I asked.

 

“Yeah, just a little theatrics.”

 

Oh dear, when Kaneki has a dramatic flare usually it’s funny, creepy or just… just something that only Kaneki would do. A prime example was when he used himself as a case study of ghouls that had avoided capture by the CCG and then pardoned. That… was an interesting lesson, if it’s anything like that lesson was then… this one should be fun.

 

“Where will they be?”

 

“They will be at the office that I met them in yesterday,  just drive over, pick them up and drive to the CCG academy Quinque training grounds. I will be there but for the sake of… the plan say that I’m ill and you’re standing in.”

 

**Kaneki’s PoV:**

 

Without much more being said Hide got himself dressed, gave me a quick goodbye kiss and drove to where I had requested.

 

_Perfect, time for something interesting._

 

Briskly jogging into the twins’ room I said “Get up.”

 

Takeshi was up instantly as per usual however yet again, Kou didn’t budge. Takeshi looked at me with his head cocked to the side as if to ask me ‘should I use the kagune to get him up?’

 

I just nodded my head and watched as Takeshi went through the rather funny to watch but actually kind of dangerous process of dangling Kou upside down in attempt to wake him up.

 

“Ah, what the!” Kou shouted before realising that it was just his brother.

 

“What time is it?!” he continued.

 

“It’s five am. But… you know that thing I said not to tell dad about?”

 

The twins nodded their heads in unison.

 

“Well, tonight’s the night.”

 

I couldn’t help but smirk as I saw my children's face light up with delight.

 

“Let's go to the basement and get suited up shall we?” I asked as I started exiting the room.

 

_Oh yes, this is going to be good._

 

**Hide’s PoV:**

 

I speed walked up the stairs and around all of the relevant corridors before finding the office which Kaneki had told me about, and of course standing outside were the four Quinx.

 

“Hello.” I said, waving my hand. “You’re the four Quinx right?”

 

“Possibly, and who are you?” One with purple-ish hair replied.

 

“Good, I’m the liaison between Akira Mado and the Quinx Squad, however I’m also the boyfriend of Kaneki so I can be trusted.”

 

“Tch, sure.” the same male replied.

 

“Now, now. No need to be such a debbie downer. I’m gonna be filling in for Kaneki tonight as he appears to have fallen ill.”

 

“Ha, he was probably so excited about torturing us all anyway but he’s left in bed getting his beauty sleep. What a joke.”

 

A slight frown made it onto my face. _Ah, so he’s the one Kaneki said might have attitude problems._

 

Despite Mr. Attitude’s problems we all eventually got out of the building and into my car, which I have to say was a rather nice car.

 

“So, where are we going?” A girl with rather weird looking hair asked.

 

“To the Quinque training grounds.”

 

I appeared to have covered everything as for the rest of the drive there were no more questions, whatsoever.

 

**A quick five minute drive made frustrating by traffic later:**

**Still Hide’s PoV:**

 

Once I had parked the car we all got out of the vehicle and walked over to the training room which appeared to have lights on. I opened the door to be meeted by what appeared to be three ghouls all in battle suits.

 

There were two ghouls which appeared to be children and then one ghoul who was tall enough to be an adult.

 

Suddenly looking at the mask something hit me, that was the mask of SS rated Centipede. And that battle suit, well known to be worn by Centipede as well… It was Kaneki behind that mask!

 

And then it struck me even harder, the two children ghouls were Takeshi and Kou! And of course the masks were miniature versions of Kaneki’s own, except minor changes to fit the personality of each twin.

 

_Kaneki… you’ve really outdone yourself, but if any of the kids get hurt… the next one getting hurt is you I swear. Getting into my ass will be harder than getting into the ass of a nun._

 

The faces of the four Quinx were priceless, it was pure shock and fear. I knew Kaneki saw it too because I could hear a quiet snicker coming from the other side of the room and despite the mask being zipped, I could tell there was a smile on the other side.

 

The fear actually made quite a lot of sense, centipede was quite famous after all, whilst nobody except those who had too knew that Kaneki was the centipede it was well known that he was given the same deal as the rest of the ghouls were. But his skill with a kagune was known to be unrivaled, unbeatable.

 

“N-no way! I never knew that Mr. Kaneki had such dangerous contacts!” one shouted - probably Mr. Bitch and Moan.

 

A creepy laugh came from Kaneki, it was creepy but loud. In fact he was kneeled over, hands on his knees laughing.

 

“You think it’s just contacts?” he asked rhetorically. “There is so much you don’t know about him.”

 

I figured that I should probably smirk and play along with the whole act, so that’s exactly what I did. Because not only two seconds later all the Quinx turned to face me, and when they saw the smirk they knew, that Kaneki was no ordinary investigator, they didn’t know how exactly but… they could tell.

 

The next thing that worried the to be investigators was the lack of a Quinque.

 

“E-erm, how are we expected to train without a Quinque because the… operation hasn’t actually happened yet so we don’t have a kagune.” one of the Quinx asked.

“Well, you see.” Kaneki started, “the first thing I wanted to start with was how to take down a ghoul in both hand to hand combat and kagune to hand combat. Both are pretty important skills, in fact I tutored both these young ghouls and actually Mr. Kaneki and Mr. Hide at the skills.”

 

“But… that’s impossible!” they all shouted at once.

 

“Against higher ranked ghouls that would be mostly true, but for lower ranked it’s actually quite easy. To demonstrate this I’m only going to use one of the kagune and Mr. Hide over there is going to be my glamorous assistant for the morning.”

 

Before I could object to the idea a single kagune came straight for my chest, remembering what Kaneki taught me I waited a second before sliding out of the way suddenly. The single kagune slammed right into the floor behind me. _Perfect_. I used the limb to pull myself up and then push myself forward, I was only about two meters from Kaneki when the kagune came back at me except this time from my right side, the kagune was actually moving at a slower pace, far far slower than what Kaneki was truly capable of, in fact just slow enough that if I focused all of my strength into it I might be able to latch onto it. Acting quickly I grabbed onto the singular limb and pulled on it as hard as possible eliciting a slight scream of pain from Kaneki and of course pulling him closer. Now we were face to face, the kagune dissipated and fists raised, it was time for a good ole punch up - with some added kicks for fun.

 

Kaneki’s fist came close to my face but I was able to grab onto the wrist just in time, I yanked hard pulling Kaneki onto the floor, at that point I, in a totally CCG approved way, more or less threw myself onto Kaneki, putting one hand behind the other.

 

“And that kiddies, is how you take down a lower ranked ghoul with nothing but your own body. Of course if I wanted too I could really have hurt him but… well certain people would be mad. And as well as that I enjoy not being shoved into a very small briefcase being used as a weapon. But I do wonder, do you think I would be a good Quinque? I hope so… is that an option for when I die? Like how you can donate your body to science, can a ghoul donate their kagune to the CCG? I should probably ask about that.”

 

A morbid smile was on Kaneki’s face as he pondered the subject, and knowing Kaneki he wasn’t just thinking about it to scare the Quinx, he was most likely serious!

 

“Anyway, you’re all going to train with the kids for the next few sessions, and if any of you gain any real skill you can try fighting me.”

 

I looked over to the Quinx who complained the most and I could see the pure rage that was on his face, most likely humiliated by the fact that he would have to fight a child, however he didn’t raise any objections, most likely because who the fuck in their right mind would argue with the centipede?

 

**FOUR HOURS!!! Of training later.**

 

Everybody has sweat dripping from their faces - well all the humans anyway. They were all tired as well, as if they were going to fall asleep the moment their head hit something soft, in fact it wouldn’t be surprising if they did.

 

“Training’s over for today.” Kaneki proclaimed.

 

The announcement was met with great approval from the shattered investigators.

 

“The one last thing is to properly introduce ourselves, we will be your training partners afterall.”

 

Kaneki looked towards the twins who were standing to his right, he gave a singular nod and all at the same time suddenly their masks came off their faces, revealing their identities.

 

“Mr. Kaneki!?” they all, sort of screamed. They were as loud as their sleep needing bodies would allow.

 

“Yes, that would be me. Kaneki Ken, mentor to the Quinx Squad and SS rated ghoul centipede. It should come as no surprise that I am the ghoul that I requested you discover yesterday.”

 

The faces of the Quinx were devoid of anything, well except annoyance. The answer to their big task was the person who gave them the task in the first place.

 

“Anyway, these two are Takeshi...” Kaneki raised his hand over Takeshi’s head “and the other is Kou” Kaneki then moved it over the head of Kou. These are Hide and I’s children. And before you ask why the have features from the both of us, that’s because they are biologically ours. Long story short, turns out I can get pregnant and the result were these two. I can explain more later but I’m sure you all want to sleep don’t you?”

 

“Yes.” they all groaned.

 

“Good, a CCG owned vehicle should be outside the building to take you to wherever you live. The Chateau should be ready in about a week's’ time.”

 

The tired and battered Quinx all made their way out of the building without much to say.

 

I walked over to Kaneki and started clapping. “You… this was even better than that time you used yourself in class!”

 

“I’m glad you think so.” he replied, smug.

 

We shared a quick, chaste kiss which was interrupted by our kids.

 

“Eeew!” they shouted. “Get a room!” _Little shits. If it weren’t for kissing and a lot more you two wouldn’t exist, I can’t wait until you’re old enough to understand that!_

 

Kaneki however just let out a little chuckle.

 

“So, why didn’t you tell them about you being a ghoul sooner?” I inquired.

 

“Because, they might have gotten a bit mad so I intentionally did it when they were tired so that they wouldn’t really be able to react. Though I have no doubts that when we next meet they will have **plenty** to say.”

 

“You coffee addicted genius.” I said.

 

“It is a well known facts that all geniuses are addicted to coffee.”

 

“Oh is it now?” I asked.

 

“Of course.” he replied. “Anyway, that tired me a little bit so let's go home and we can watch movies” Kaneki continued, his voice automatically going into that enthusiastic, kid friendly voice.

 

“Yeeeeeees!” the kids shouted.

 

_My my, what brilliant kids we have._

 

* * *

 

_**This was going to be part of the 'notes' but I realised that the HTML didn't work in the notes section so I'm putting it here:** _

_**This is my google drive AO3 folder...** _

_** ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was only two days since the last chapter but I really wanted to write this, like A LOT! Also I do believe this is the longest chapter I have written for this fanfic so yay!
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. So let's talk about other things real quick.
> 
> First of all, when this fanfic ends I will be releasing a 3rd addition to the series, it will be AU's for the fanfic. I know, AU's for an AU. Basically it's going to be stuff like, what happened if this happened, or what is this didn't happen. Most will be singular chapters where as others may be multi chapter, as well as that some may be canon with the main fanfic (like stuff I didn't include but wish I did) and some won't be (like if I made Hide a ghoul). Also when this finishes it's got about a 50% chance of being the final major addition to the Ghoul Studies Series, I may do oneshots but I might not do another multi chap. But it all depends, and yes I know this looks bad but it IS comments and kudos that motivate me to write so if it got enough requests I would probably do another multi chap, but that's assuming this is the last multi chap anyway. You shouldn't need to worry about this just yet, there are still plenty of chapters in this to go!
> 
> EDIT: I will be taking ideas for the AU's so if you have any ideas about something that could be done differently or something then comment it and I will be sure to add it to the planning document.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki and Hide have dinner, Akira falls alseep whilst 'watching' over the twins, and the twins argue... but they love eachother really.

**Chapter 6**

**Two days after Chapter 5**

**8pm**

**Kaneki’s PoV**

 

Hide and I have been together for four years now, in fact today is the anniversary of when we got together, of course we celebrate each year but this year is going to be a bit different. I intend on showing Hide just how much I love him, so I’m taking him out on a dinner date. Thanks to the fact most restaurants sell synthetic meat, cooked in a variety of styles, ghouls can now eat out in the town.

 

Akira was in on my secret so she said she would babysit the kids, how nice of her. Looking at my watch I realised that it was time to leave and have our date.

 

**Hide’s PoV:**

 

“Hide, it’s time to go.” Kaneki whispered into my ear. Bringing his right hand against my cheek.

 

“In a second, just gotta put on the suit jacket.”

 

“Ok then, I’ll be waiting, don’t be too long.” he said, trailing his fingers across my cheek before walking out of the bedroom.

 

_ Wherever we’re going it must be expensive, I mean christ! They’ve got a dress code requiring people to wear formal attire. _

 

Putting on my jacket in the process I quickly followed behind Kaneki.

 

**A half hour drive with a quick stop for petrol later:**

 

**Hide’s POV:**

 

Kaneki and I had been seated in a small room which only had two other tables in it which were actually empty.

 

“Kaneki” I started “Why aren't we seated in the main room?”

 

“Well because I reserved this entire room, so no other people talking. And also if you do something silly…”

 

“Ka-ne-ki…”

 

“Nobody will notice”.

 

“Hmm, sure whatever. Anyway I have a second question, it's to do with ghoul children.”

 

“Oh, do, go on.”

 

“Well, it's something I noticed in our kids. Ghoul children are always so mature, normal four year olds are super childish whereas ghoul four year olds…”

 

“Ah that, well there are two main factors. First of all: because for as long as ghouls existed they've been hunted, so being mature would be an evolutionary requirement. The second is the parents, for example our kids… they're half of my genetics, if they weren't mature then they would be hyper all the time.”

 

“I do su-”

 

“Sorry to interrupt” a female waitress said. “Are you both ready to order sirs?”

 

I decided to order first. “Well; for the starter could I have the chicken tempura, no salad or anything. For the main can I have the homemade bacon burger, again no salad. As for the drink…coffee please.”

 

Kaneki was just giving me the ‘really…’ stare.

 

“Ok sir, and what about your order?”

 

“For the starter can I have the synthetic meat tempura. For the main can I have the normal synthetic meat. Coffee as well.”

 

“Ok then, would you like the meat done well, medium or rare?” The waitress asked.

 

“Rare please”. It was a bit weird but Kaneki really enjoys the juices that come from the meat, it's not blood but it's close apparently.

 

“Could I see your ghoul registry card please?” Kaneki quickly reached into his left suit pocket and pulled out the plastic card which proved his status as a legal ghoul and handed it to the waitress. She pulled up a scanner that was hanging from her work belt and scanned the card to confirm its authenticity.

 

“Thank you sirs, your orders shouldn't be too long.”

 

The waitress walked away to give the chef our orders.

 

**Two courses later:**

**Hide's POV:**

 

After the two meals I was absolutely stuffed, as was Kaneki… probably.

 

“Kaneki, today was wonderful.”

 

“It's going to get even better.” He said, with perhaps the happiest smile I have ever seen him with.

 

“Oh?” 

 

“Hide I love you so much, just everything about you, whether it's your smile, your constant happiness or your perfect personality. When you first found out about me six years ago you could've sentenced me to death but you didn't, and now we've got kids, we’re a family. So all there is left to do is…”

 

Kaneki quickly got off of his chair and came over to me. He got into his knee and pulled a small box out of his other suit pocket.

 

_ No way, is he… _

 

“Ask, Hideyoshi Nagachika will you make me the happiest man on the earth and marry me?” As he said this he opened the box revealing a beautiful gold ring.

 

My heart spiked to just under two hundred beats per minute, any more beats and it would genuinely be in the danger zone.

 

“Y-yes of course I will!” I said, pulling Kaneki into a hug. “I would love to marry you, Ken Kaneki.” I whispered into his ear. Kaneki moved his face so it was level with mine, his face slightly to the left he brought his lips to my own. The kiss was gentle and full of care.

 

“I love you so much” Kaneki whispered as we broke apart for breath.

 

“I love you more” I replied.

 

Once again our lips crashed together, this was truly heaven.

 

“Kaneki, let's go home.” I said.

“Of course Hide, let's take you home.

 

Leaving the money for the meal on the table Kaneki and I walked to the car, Kaneki's arms snaked around my waist, pulling us closer together.

 

**Back Home:**

**Kaneki's POV:**

 

I opened the door and walked into the living room, Hide in tow. And the first thing I hear, Death Note… Then I see Akira, the kids snuggled against her underneath a blanket. And to be honest, I’m pretty sure she’s asleep, the kids however, wide awake.

 

“Now now, it’s late you two. Shouldn’t you be in bed?” I said, putting on the ‘rhetorical question, get to bed now you little shits’ voice.

“Uh, wha, whe-” Akira opens her eyes, surprised to see us standing at the entrance to the living room. Upon coming to her senses she says “So Kaneki, I assume it went well?”

 

“It went perfectly” I reply.

 

Hide, upon realising that Akira knew I was going to propose just screamed “YOU KNEW!”

 

“Well of course I did, it’s the reason I made sure you were off work today.”

 

The kids who were fairly intrigued by the adult conversation were until now just listening in, however Takeshi had a question.

 

“What are you even talking about?”

 

“Well-” I began “when I was with Dad at the restaurant, I asked him to marry me and he said yes.”

 

“Huh, what’s that?”

 

_ Wait what, he’s fucking kidding right? I mean yeah he’s four but still … _

 

“Idiot” said Kou, “when you marry someone that means you’ve both agreed to be lifelong partners”.

 

“Oh, so it’s a good thing right?”

 

“Yes! Of course it is! It also means when they actually marry dad will have to change his second name to Kaneki!”

 

“Wait… dad’s second name ISN’T KANEKI ALREADY?!”

 

“No it’s not you dimwit!”

 

Takeshi, taking his hand up to his own forehead, rubbing circles into it asked “How do you know all this stuff?”

 

“Because I read books and it makes me smarter than you.”

 

“Well I’m stronger!” Takeshi shouted.

 

“Am not!”

 

“Am too!”

 

“I am too, come down to the basement and we’ll figure it out!”

 

“Sure!” and just like that the twins are running down into the basement, ready to fight.

 

Worrying for their safety I say “Don’t actually break skin with the kagune ok? In fact… don’t fight until I’m down there, I’m the ref.”

 

Just before I follow into the basement I look quickly at Akira whose face is that of complete utter shock. Though it’s not as rare an occurrence as one might think, they have these mini fights every month or so but they always make up after a fight to get it out their system.

 

We may be a strange family, but I wouldn’t change it for the world. Whilst being turned into a ghoul was pretty shit, if it weren’t for that I wouldn't've been able to have those two wonders - in the end it’s all worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I wrote this earlier than I expected to. Damm.
> 
> Anyway as previously stated, things are going to get a bit darker from here on out... mwahahahaha. I make a nice and happy chapter only for the next chapter to be cruel... I love it.
> 
> Quick question, what devices do you guys use to read this? Phone, Computer or Other? Myself I usually read on my phone and write on my PC however this chapter was 67.14% written on my phone for a change. Mostly the beginning, up until the line "Hide in tow".
> 
> I orginally had a HUGE rant below this but I don't think posting it is a good idea. It more or less outlined what a fucking disgrace of a human I am but... nobody wants to read 800 words of me spilling my guts on all my problems, both my flaws and what I'm having issues with, I have it saved because... I can't bring myself to delete it but I probably wont upload it.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	9. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, this chapter... lets say it has trigger warnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here are some warnings: Torture, Rape. You have been warned.

**Chapter 7**

**One week after Chapter 6**

**Kaneki’s PoV:**

 

Today was supposed to be normal… today was supposed to be normal… IT WAS FUCKING SUPPOSED TO BE NORMAL DAMMIT! Why? Why did it happen to us? Hasn’t my life already been enough of a shit show.

 

**11 Hours Earlier:**

**Kaneki’s PoV:**

 

The alarm clock on the cabinet next to the bed rung as normal. My eyes shot open to an unfamiliar surrounding. Sitting up I looked around when I remembered  _ Oh yeah, we’ve moved into the Chateau.  _

 

Lying next to me was my beautiful fiance who had somehow slept through the alarm. However it was then I realised something… it was eight am, the twins are probably still asleep and they have school in half an hour. “Fuck sake.” I exclaimed.

 

That was enough to finally rouse Hide, a questioning look on his face.

 

“It’s too early for shouting, what’s wrong Mr. Kaneki?”

 

Ignoring the question in its entirety I commented “Mr Kaneki? Really Hide?” I hadn’t been called that for a long time, a very looong time. Well not by Hide at least.

 

“We could totally role play that, and we both have experience being in that situation!”

 

“Hide-”

 

“Oh yeah, and remember that time I put a ghoul friendly aphrodisiac in your coffee and whilst you didn’t have any students in your class you bent me over your desk? We should do something similar.”

 

“Hide. S h u t   t h e   f u c k   u p.”

 

“Hmph, fine.” Hide mock pouted, though for some reason I get the feeling that he’s actually upset about it in a rather miniscule way.

 

“Alright, I’m sure I can get my old classroom for a half hour or so and say that it’s CCG business or something. But not today. Anyway, the twins have school soon so you know… shit to do. And… aren’t you meant to hand in a prelim report to Akira today?”

 

“Ooooh fuck you’re right, what would I do without you, love.”

 

My cheeks reddened a bit because of what Hide finished the sentence with. Whilst we both said we loved each other fairly often, being called love or honey… or any of those sort of names just… too cheesy.

 

I forced myself out of the warmth mass that was the bed and quickly put on some boxers, followed swiftly by trousers. I then in a tactical combat maneuver got a shirt and some socks on in less than thirty seconds. I ran into the room of the twins to find the beds empty.  _ What the fuck? Are they downstairs? _

 

Quickly walking down the stairway I hear the familiar sound of the opening to Owari no Seraph.  _ Did they finish Death Note then? _

 

Taking a right into the living room I also found that it was empty. No twins in sight. I started to panic.”Fuck, where the fuck”. I looked on the desk where I found a note, it looked as if it had been written in a hurry.

 

**Hey Dad/Daddy, whichever reads this first. Takeshi and I decided to head out to school early today, we also decided that we wanted to walk. Have a good day and keep safe when you are at work. Oh and make sure to look for that cat, it ran away.**

 

No, no… fuck no!

 

Whilst to the naked eye this message may look… normal. It really isn’t… something has gone horribly wrong.

 

“Hide! We’ve got a fucking emergency!”

 

“What sort of emergency?” He shouted down the stairs, panic creeping into his voice.

 

“Come down here and read this letter.”

 

Hide quickly ran down the stairs and read the letter. Finishing the last part out loud.

 

“Oh and make sure to look for that cat, it ran away.” The look on his face was nothing short of pure dread.

 

At this point all of our shouting caused Urie who looked half asleep to come down into the living area of the Chateau and start complaining. “Shut up! We’re trying to sleep.”

 

“Urie” I began, my voice lowering “I would recommend you be quiet”

 

“Why?” he asked, he then spied the letter on the table. “This… this is what has you worried? And since when did we have a cat.?” He asked.

 

“We never had a cat!” I shouted back “The phrase ‘Oh and make sure to look for that cat, it ran away.’ is an emergency code. Lets just say I have a healthy amount of paranoia and I instructed the kids that if they were being abducted to try and the kidnappers asked them to leave an innocent note behind, giving them more time to get away, that they should add that phrase onto the end so that we knew!”

 

“Tha- that’s very specific…”

 

“Of course it is! I’m paranoid, I have plans for EVERYTHING to go wrong!”

 

“Point taken.”

 

I run back into my room where I left my phone and press the speed dial for Akira. Hide of course follows me up, looking distraught.

 

**“Akira speaking.”**

 

“Akira, it’s the twins! They’ve been abducted!”

 

Whilst I’m talking I look over to Hide who's trying really hard to hold back tears. I can’t blame him, I’m doing the same.

 

**“What? Are you sure of this?”**

 

“One hundred percent sure.

 

**“Right, I’m coming to the Chateau. I’m bringing over my squad. Be there in five.”**

 

And just like that the line cut dead. After putting the phone in my pocket I walk over to Hide and pull him into a hug. “It’s going to be fine, we will get them back.” I whisper into his ear.

 

“B-but”

 

“Sssh. Listen to me, we will get them back. And the twins are resourceful, they might even get away before we get them.”

 

For the rest of the five minutes it took Akira and her squad to arrive I sat with Hide in our bedroom. I held him close and comforted him as much as possible.

 

Akira spoke with us for a few minutes before beginning her investigation of the twins’ rooms and more or less the entire building. A few hours into the investigation we received a taped video through the mail.

 

“Akira… this probably came from the kidnappers didn’t it?” I asked in a solemn voice.

 

“Yes, that’s the most likely scenario, it might take us about ten minutes to get a video player though, besides kidnappers nobody really uses video anymore.”

 

“No need, I have a few videos that my father used to own, so that I can actually watch them I have my own video player, it’s just under the bed”

 

I quickly jogged up the stairs and grabbed the video player before making my way back down onto the second floor again. I quickly walked into the kitchen to make sure Hide was still holding up. 

 

“Hide, holding up?” I asked.

 

“Barely” he croaked out. “What if we never see them again? Or what if something bad happens to them?”

 

I put the video player down onto the kitchen counter and walked over to Hide so that I could hold him close.

 

“We will see them again, we will find them. Hell, the kids are strong… nobody could keep them for too long.”

 

“Yeah b-”

 

“Hide, what you’re saying is only going to make you sadder, so for your own good, and in the nicest way possible, shut up.”

 

“T-thanks ‘Neki. What’s the video player for anyway?”

 

“Well…”  _ would telling Hide be a good idea? Not really… but I can’t keep anything from him. Not now especially.  _ “We received a video tape, it’s most likely from the kidnappers. Akira and I are going to watch the tape.”

 

“I’m watching it too.”

 

“Hide, No. You. Are. Not. Not until I’ve at least watched it once and know what’s in it.”

 

“Kaneki, I know you’re just looking out for me but… you can’t stop me!” he shouted.

 

“Hide… please think abou-”

 

“I have thought about it Kaneki! I’m watching it.”

 

“Alright then, let’s go.” I said

 

Hide followed me lifelessly into the main living space and took a seat on the couch, with a glass of water in his constantly shaking hand. After a few minutes of setting up, the video played.

 

**The Video**

**Takeshi’s PoV:**

“Read out exactly what I’ve placed in front of you boy!” the man growled at me. I looked up and saw a camera on a tripod facing me, behind the camera was the man that kidnapped me and my little brother Kou, who was tied down to a table.”

 

“Never!” I shouted back.  _ I will not give into this thug, Kou and I will find a way to escape eventually! _

 

“If you don’t, I will hurt your brother… really… really badly. Don’t want that now do we?”

 

“No! Don’t touch him! I’ll read it, just don’t hurt him…” I begged. 

 

“Good, now read!” he demanded.

 

Resigning myself to the fact that I would have to do this or Kou would be hurt I started to read.

 

“I have been taken by the remnants of Aoigori Tree, we have one simple demand. 

That all of the notes on the Quinx experiment be given to Aoigori Tree. You have twenty four hours.”

 

“Good, though I will still have to hurt your brother for the initial refusal to read.”

 

“What? No! Don’t! Hurt me instead!”

 

“Sorry but your brother is just a bit more cuter, it’s going to be funner to hurt him, to break him.”

 

At this point my brother, who was still tied to the table, started showing clear signs of distress. But what happened next, was… it was horrible.

 

He ripped off all of my brothers clothes… ever last article of clothing was ripped off. And then… he pulled his own pants down and… he… did something to him. I can’t remember what it was called but it had something to do with him putting his willie in my brothers bum, it looked like it was hurting him… a lot. The guy on the other hand… he looked like he was enjoying it, that twisted man!

 

**Kaneki’s PoV:**

 

Despite it being off camera I knew what was happening, that sick fucko was raping my little boy, and he was forcing Takeshi to watch, powerless…

 

He was being tortured… they were torturing him.

 

_ What’s one thousand minus seven?  _ I started hearing in my head.  _ What’s one thousand minus seven Kaneki?  _ I heard once more, the voice of Jason.

 

“One thousand minus seven is… nine hundered and ninety three… nine hundred and ninety three minus seven is nine hundred and eighty six” I started chanting rythmicly. My knees were soon drawn up to my face and I curled myself into a ball.

 

_ I thought I was past this! I thought Jason was gone! _

 

**_You will never get rid of me Kaneki, I am part of you!_ **

 

_ No you’re not…  _ I tried to scream internally

 

**_I will always be part of you Kaneki, I will be with you forever._ **

 

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” I screamed

 

“KANEKI!” Hide screamed, it was probably then hundredth time he screamed but… this was the only time it ever got through.

 

I was feeling the need to puke, and I needed to puke now. I came running itno the nearted bathroom, got onto my knees and got out whatever I could. After two minutes I stood up and flushed the toilet. Behind the toilet was a mirror, I looked into it and the first thing I noticed… something from long ago came back. Something I hoped that would never happen, happened.

 

My hair, had gone back to being white, and my nails back to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait to get this chapter out. Suffice to say, this was not an easy chapter to write...
> 
> No sorta question in this end note, to be honest not much worth mentioning. Besides the fact I did this instead of homework... shit. I have work to do.
> 
> Also, I wrote a Hidekane oneshot, please check it out! http://archiveofourown.org/works/8031505


	10. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidnapping, meeting new people and revelations.

**Chapter 8**

**??? PoV**

**Seven days since kidnapping**

 

I quickly jogged down into the basement where I held the two brats hostage. Both of them under the effects of RC Suppressants… both under my complete and total control. There’s nothing they can do to stop me, it’s almost a shame that when this is all done I’m gonna have to kill them anyway, that young one, Kou… he’s a good fuck. And whilst his brother is forced to watch, that pure anger in his eyes, the piercing look of burning hatred is only an even bigger turn on.

 

Opening the basement door I flick on the extremely bright light “Rise and shine you two!”

 

Today I was ordered to cut them up some more, the boss wanted to know if they had similar healing powers as their father did, even whilst under the effect of the suppressants. Apparently when we kidnapped their father years ago, he had super healing ability. Hopefully, he passed it onto his kids.

 

Today is going to be very fun indeed.

 

**Kou’s PoV:**

 

I was awoken by the blinding light that had just been turned on, as per usual I was still tied to a table… the same table… the same table that he raped me on. The feeling is forever ingrained into me, I can still feel it as if he were inside of me. He took a syringe out of his pocket and whispers into my ear “Sweet dreams.” Before I can even react the needle is jabbed into me and chances are more suppressants pumped into my blood. It only takes a few more seconds before I fall asleep.

 

Only to wake up in… nowhere. Wherever I was… it was completely white, a white nothingness. Well except the table, that remained and I was still tied down to it.

 

I suddenly started hearing somebody walking in the distance… no, more like two people walking in the distance, their footsteps are only echoes but I can here them slowly get closer to me. After about five minutes they are right next to me, I turn my head as right as I can go and I see… me?!

 

I see two me’s… how can that even be?

 

“So you’re awake” one said to me. This one appears has both eyes as a Kakugan and he also has white hair, the other however has black hair and no Kakugan at all.

 

“No, this is insane, I must be crazy…” I start to laugh “You’re not real, you’re just figments of my imagination…” I say.

 

“You’re partly right” the black haired one states. “First and foremost, we are real. Completely, chances are you will never be rid of us. But we are constricted to when you’re like this, in a very deep sleep state.” He continued.

 

“However” the other starts saying “because of this meeting, I dare say that our bond has strengthened, you should be able to hear us even when conscious now.”

 

_ What do I even make of this, I mean what the hell? _

 

“I can’t tell you what to make of this… other than an opportunity” The white haired one said.

 

_ Wait… is he re- _

 

“Reading your mind? Yes, yes I am.”

 

Finally deciding to speak up I say “Alright then… and just who are you two.”

 

The two me’s share a quick glance before the black haired one speaks. “This is quite the length explanation so listen up. This is because you’re a half ghoul, I am Kou Kaneki, the human.”

 

“And I am Kou Kaneki, the ghoul. And you are Kou Kaneki, the half ghoul.”

 

The black haired one continued to speak. “Basically because you’re a half ghoul you have two conflicting personalities, your human side and your ghoul side. Currently you’re we both have equal power which is why you have black hair. If ghoul Kou had lots more control than me then you would have totally white hair, if he had a bit more control than me then your hair would be a mix of black and white.”

 

The white haired one then continued from where human me left off. “Also, it goes without saying that if I have more control of you then you get more powerful, the more he has the weaker you become… however the more calm and happy you will be.”

 

“D-does my brother have the same thing?” I asked.

 

“Yes, Takeshi does indeed have the exact same thing, though chances are they’ve never met.” The black haired one replied.

 

“Ok then… what about my daddy?”

 

“Him? No, daddy wasn’t born as a half ghoul so he doesn’t have it but… it’s quite traumatic, I won’t tell you until you’re older. And also no need to say ‘my daddy’, he’s our daddy too you know, he gave birth to you and by extension us.”

 

“What’s it like in here, by yourselves all the time?”

 

“Hmm, it’s not too bad. I mean we basically have your eyes as one really big TV. Though it is quite lonely, you’ve never responded to us, though not like it was your fault.”

 

“I’m sorry…” I say quietly. These… thi- no, these people who are in my head have been by themselves forever… I won’t let it stay that way.

 

“Ah!” Human Kou suddenly explains. “You know that anime you started watching, Owari no Seraph?”

 

“Yes, what about it?” I asked.

 

“Well… you know the demons? We’re a bit like them, except we don’t try to take you over. Though if you agree to it then we can either tip the balance of control in the favour of one another or we can take full control and you will basically be in the same situation as us. Of course you can regain control whenever you want. Or we can give it back if we’re bored.”

 

“Oh, that actually sounds useful.”

 

Just as human Kou goes to speak, ghoul Kou interrupts. “Listen, I’m going to get straight to the point, you need me and you need me now. Daddy is really strong but… he won’t be able to find us, and that guy when he’s done with you will kill you. So I want to make an agreement with you, when you wake up, transfer control over to me and let me break Takeshi and ourselves out of here.”

 

“Ok then, how do I pass control?”

 

“Oh yeah, thought we forgot something. So you can talk to us in your head at all times now, and there are some command phrases. To manifest myself you say; For power I request, Tatsuya Kaneki”

 

“Tatsuya Kaneki?” I inquired.

 

“Tatsuya Kaneki is my true name, we just referred to each other as ghoul and human Kou to make it easier for you to understand.”

 

Suddenly the world around me starts fading away, it starts blackening, my sight on Tatsuya and, whatever the other one’s true name is, fades away until there’s nothing but black. It’s then my eyes open, back on the table with my back hurting… 

 

**Takeshi’s PoV:**

 

I see my little bro start to wake up. Despite having been unconscious for hours, and even experimented on during that time… he seems wide awake… and he’s got a smile on his face. Has he finally gone insane?

 

Suddenly he starts laughing, drawing the attention of the evil kidnapper.

 

“What’s so funny you little shit?” the man asks, not too impressed at my brothers apparent insanity.

 

_ How dare he! This is all his fault, if he’s broken my Kou then I will break him! _

 

Suddenly, my brother appears dead calm, he utters the words. “For power I request, Tatsuya Kaneki!” 

 

_ Tatsuya Kaneki? Who’s that? _

 

Suddenly my brothers hair turns totally white, and he’s got a kakugan in both of his eyes!

 

With little to no effort he broke the iron keeping him down with just the strength from his body.  _ No, this isn’t Kou… this is somebody else entirely. _

 

“Oh my god! What the-” the man starts to exclaim but it cut off mid sentence. It’s cut off by the kagune that’s gone right through his neck, and then the man falls down dead.

 

He slowly  walks towards me, a creepy smile on his face.

 

“Who- wh- what are you!?” I scream at him!

 

“Is that how you talk to your brother?” he asks me.

 

“Yes! Sometimes…” I reply.

 

He continued to walk towards me slowly. When he was right next to me he made a motion with his hand and then touched my forehead with his finger.

 

Information shoots through my head at a pace faster than possible, I’m learning things! About ghouls, half ghouls… and those within me!

 

My eyes open and I look up to the ghoul currently possessing Kou, he’s got a smile on his face… except it’s a happy smile.

 

“Go on, try speaking to them” he said. “Just think, even just hello.”

 

_ Erm… hello? Anybody there?  _  I venture.

 

**_D-did you just communicate with us?_ ** I hear a voice ask.

 

_ Yes, I did. I just learned all about what you guys are. _

 

**_That’s… so good to hear. You kind of interrupted our nap time, when you go to sleep tonight we can talk._ **

 

The voice then ends and presumably goes back to sleep.

 

“W-what do we do now?” I asked.

 

“Well, I’m going to get you out of those shackles and then we’re going home to dad and daddy, and yes… their our fathers too.

 

“Ok then… how are we going to explain this to dad and daddy?” 

 

“The same way I explained to you, now you sleep. Trust me to get you home.”

 

Whilst I still wasn’t one hundred percent sure if this guy could be trusted, I decided that I should try sleeping anyway. Closing my eyes I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I am so sorry for the long wait. I had school and then I had other stuff, and I was really stuck on what to do and... yeah, took some time.
> 
> Then when I was brainstorming I came across the idea of having Kou go insane, and then having an evil inner ghoul and then finally it manifested into an awkward rip off, of the demons from Owari no Seraph and a little bit of influence from Tales of Zestiria the X.
> 
> Anyway, what I will be doing for the next week will be going back to My Ghoul Studies Teacher Is A Ghoul and fixing the spelling mistakes and missing words... Because I have no beta and I don't proof read my work since I tend to always think badly of what I write whether good or bad...
> 
> Any suggestions as what to do with the inner sides of Kou and Takeshi are welcome. Fyi, Tatsuya means dragon/assertive so I feel that will fit Tatuya's personality.
> 
> Oh, and don't think that's the end of the whole kidnapping thing, that was just the start to a much bigger shit show ;)


	11. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super important

First of all, sorry for this. Secondly, I'm writing this on my phone so I have to actually use HTML which I have no problem with (I was taught HTML years ago) but it just makes things difficult. 

  


Anyway, to be totally honest, there won't be an update for a while, and here's why. I'm going on Holiday to Majorca for a week, and I wasn't able to write a new chapter in time… I am so sorry for this. I promise when I get back, the first thing I do will be working on the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returns, hugs (lots of them) and kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm so sorry it took me THIS long to update the story. I tried to get it done right after my return from Spain however I had came across a huge writing block where I had no idea what to write. It occurred around "“Kou?” Daddy asked tentatively." My guess as to the cause is that I had no clue what I would do in that circumstance, if I were Kaneki I would have no idea how to deal with the situation, and due to that, I had no clue what to write for Kaneki. I'm not totally happy with this chapter but I just really needed to get a chapter out. Hopefully soon I can return to a regular update schedule.

**Chapter 9**

**Kaneki’s PoV**

 

Hide and I were sitting on the couch in the general living area of the Chateau, both of us with a drink of coffee in our hands. Though we didn’t have coffee because we wanted to drink it, more because we had to so that we didn’t fall asleep from exhaustion. The investigation has been ongoing for a week and… no progress has been made other than it was Aoigori who kidnapped them, and that much I can work out by myself. My hands were shaking when I raised the coffee cup to my lips… neither of us have had a good night sleep since the beginning of the whole ordeal.

 

Hide’s the only thing preventing me from going insane again.

 

Only a few seconds after I put the cup back onto the coaster the phone in my pocket starts ringing. I quickly slide answer and bring the phone to my ear.

 

“Kaneki speaking.”

 

“Daddy…”

 

The moment I heard the voice come from the other end of the phone I recognised it, it was the voice of Takeshi. Knowing that he was still alright filled me with an abundance of relief. I immediately put the phone on speaker so that Hide could hear our conversation.

 

“Takeshi! Are you alright, where are you? And how’s your brother?”

 

“We’re fine, both of us managed to escape. We’re just about thirty seconds away from the door of the Chateau.”

 

“Thank goodness you’re alright.” I said. “We’re going to meet you down the stairs.” I quickly ended the call and dragged Hide by the arm down the stairs.

 

When we exited the building I noticed them, Takeshi and Kou just a little down the street. Instantly Hide and I ran to them and enveloped them in a big hug. “Come on, we’ve got to get you two inside”

 

Hide picked up Takeshi where as I picked up Kou, within two seconds Takeshi had fallen asleep in Hide’s arms.  _ I will fucking… DESTROY whoever did this. _

 

We rushed the kids into my room and sat them down on the bed, Hide also tucked Takeshi in and gave him a quick peck on the forehead. 

 

“I love you, Takeshi” he whispered into his ear.

 

Hide and I turned to look at Kou and, it was only now that we noticed it, in all the confusion and happiness that our angels were back to us… we failed to notice what had happened.

Kou had white hair… and both of his eyes were showing a kakugan…

 

“Oh my god, Kou… what did they do to you?” I cried.  _ Did they experiment on them… the way I was experimented on? _

 

Kou suddenly stood up, made some hand movements in some sort of… very specific path and then places one finger on my forehead and one on Hide’s.

 

In a matter of mere milliseconds I learned so much information, it all flowed from his finger into our heads, it was like seeing thousands of movies at the same time, like sitting through ten lectures in a row. Hide and I fell backwards onto the floor and the lights turned out.

 

**Small Five Minute time skip**

**Tatsuya’s PoV**

 

_ Oh dear… _ As I somewhat expected, the adult brain can’t cope with that amount of information the same way a child’s can… They should be fine, in fact they should wake up right… about… now!

 

The moment I guessed it, grumbles came from Daddy and Dad.

 

For a moment they both looked at me, unsure what course of action to take. Can’t really blame them though, they just learned that their kid has two alternate personalities inside of him.

 

“Kou?” Daddy asked tentatively.

 

“The name’s Tatsuya” I replied.

 

“So, you’re the ghoul side of Kou then… I assume Takeshi has the same?”

 

“Yes, that’s correct. All naturally born half ghouls have them.”

 

Daddy looked as if he was going to say something, however all he could say was.

 

“I-I’m speechless, I have no clue what to say… Hide, you got anything?”

 

Hide just shook his head in return, unsure what to say.

 

“Do you want Kou to retake control?” I asked.

 

“Yes, please.” Replied Daddy.

 

Almost instantly the world around me faded, and I re-entered the world of white.

 

**Kou’s PoV:**

 

The moment I was back in control Daddy and Dad took me into a hug.

 

“I'm so sorry this happened to both of you” cried Daddy. “I should’ve done more checks to make sure the building was safe” he continued.

 

“I’m sorry too” said Dad.

 

For what felt like like hours we sat in one big hug, with Daddy and Dad crying onto my shoulder and muttering words of relief alongside the occasional ‘I’m sorry’.

 

**One Week Later**

**Hide’s PoV:**

 

After a week had passed everything slowly went back to normal, the kids behaved like they normally did, training with the Quinx resumed and finally the kids started going back to school again. I walked into the living area where Ken was on a laptop by himself, the quinx were at the office, I moved behind him in order to have a look at what he was reading but, before I could actually see anything he shut the screen.

 

“What ya hiding?” I asked, playfulness sneaking into my voice.

 

“Nothing” Kaneki replied straight faced.

 

“Alright then…” I said before moving to the sofa and plopping myself down next to him. He eyed me suspiciously but then looked away and picked up the remote to turn on the TV. Before he could do so however my hand had snaked its way Ken’s crotch.

 

“H-Hide!” Kaneki suddenly moaned.

 

_ Heh heh, it’s working. _

 

I continued to move my hand against Kaneki’s crotch, resulting in Kaneki moaning. Kaneki’s head rolled back and his eyes closed.  _ Operation is a go! _

 

I immediately grabbed the laptop Kaneki was just using and bolted into our bedroom.

 

“Hide! You fucking get back here!” he screamed.

 

Kaneki was chasing after me, and he was fast. No doubt he would catch up to me at a moment's notice. So before my chance was forever gone I opened up the laptop lid. The website was… holidays?

 

“K-Kaneki?” I asked.

 

Ken sighed before saying “It was meant to be a surprise, I got some time off and I wanted to plan a family holiday… well a secret family holiday.”

 

“Can we afford this?”

 

“Yeah, being a teacher pays, I’ve still got plenty of cash.”

 

“So, just a holiday, for no reason?”

 

“Yeah…” Kaneki replied, apparent confusion in his voice. However, I noticed that Kaneki rubbed his chin… 

 

“You’re lying to me.”

 

“Fine… it’s because I want to go somewhere where we can actually get married, not some ‘same-sex couple partnership’ that doesn’t even hold legal grounds in most places in Japan. It just doesn’t show how much I love you.”

 

Hearing Kaneki say that made my heart overflow, the fact he loved me to the point of organising a holiday just to get married… I sat the laptop down and kissed Kaneki roughly. Ken picked me up, and without breaking contact we made our way to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I've always been looking for an excuse to make them go on holiday.
> 
> Also, yeah, Japan doesn't allow same sex marriage. That was quite the surprise... https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/LGBT_rights_in_Japan#Summary_table
> 
> But yeah, same-sex couple partnership certification's are a real thing.


	13. A little bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki has a play room built.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first of all, if you're not okay with any of the following then ignore this chapter:  
> •Being tied up  
> •Rimming  
> •Explicit anal sex

  
**Hide's PoV:**

**1 Week later**

For the last week construction was being done to the basement, under Kaneki's very close supervision - however, he refused to say what was being constructed. However, what I do know is that today it was completed. I tried to ignore my curiosity when suddenly Kaneki shook my shoulder.

"Hey" he whispered

"Hey, good five past midnight"

"Sorry… but do you want to see what's been made for us?"

"Us?" I asked

"Yup, follow me" he said.

Without giving it much thought I followed Kaneki into the newly created basement, it was then he flipped the light switch. I saw wall shackles, a harness, and a table with ball gags, dildos, whips, chains, rope and… much more. Kaneki closed and locked the door behind us and then stripped, taking everything off. He then walked over to the wall shackles and cuffed himself to the wall.  
"Kaneki, what are you doing? What's gotten into you?"

His back was turned to me so I had no clue how he looked. But in a hoarse voice he replied "I haven't been whipped since I was sixteen, and I suppose you could say that I missed it".

"A-are you sure?"

"FOR FUCKS SAKE YES! GRAB THE FUCKIN WHIP AND HIT ME!"

Before I could think about what I was doing I picked up the whip and walked behind Kaneki. I took a deep breath before I moved my hand behind my back. I then moved my hand forward at a fast pace and the whip's leather tails struck Kaneki's back. Kaneki let out a slight hiss.

"Oh my god! Hide do that again!" Not willing to deny his request I immediately sent the whip back in his direction, hitting him harder than the last. The whip made a crack as it hit his back "Fuuuuck, don't stop, hit me as hard as you can until your arm stops working!"

As hard as I could I hit him with the whip, and I did it again, and again.

"Hide, please, punish me!" Ken begged. Is this a masochistic side I've never saw before?

I walked back over to the table where I picked up a very thick eight inch dildo, some lube and a condom. I walked over to Kaneki and sat all of the stuff onto the ground. I bit into Kaneki's neck and sucked, causing Kaneki to let out a moan. I moved down onto my knees so that my head was on equal level with Ken's ass. I spread his cheeks apart and my tongue darted forward, tentatively licking the outer muscle of his hole. The moans coming from Kaneki's mouth made my cock twitch, I pushed my tongue deeper, eliciting further moans. Kaneki pushed his ass closer in an attempt to get my tongue deeper. I pulled my tongue out and Kaneki whispered at the loss. I lubed Kaneki's ass up and put on the condom I had sat on the floor, no more kids, for now. Once the condom had been rolled over my dick I quickly double checked to make sure the lube wouldn't brake the condom. I lined up my cock to Kaneki's twitching hole and slowly pushed the head in.

"Fuck Kaneki, you're still so tight, even after that…" I groaned as I continued pushing in.

"Annnd you're so big inside me" Kaneki breathed in reply. "You're so warm as well."

I pushed in all the way, so that I was balls-deep into Kaneki. I pulled out and rammed back in, as hard as a could and smashed into Kaneki's prostate. "Hide! Please, more!"

"Your wish is my command" I whispered as I pulled out and smashed in again, I continually rammed into Kaneki, hitting the prostate each and every time.

"Harder! Hide please, hit me harder, ruin me so much that I won't be able to walk tomorrow!"

"Fuck, I'm loving this other side of you." I moaned. I hit into Kaneki as hard as I could, and I didn't stop.

"Hide… I'm going to cum"

"Just from your ass?"

"Yeees… it's very sensitive."

Determined to give Kaneki the best orgasm yet I hit harder than I thought possible and then came, which triggered Kaneki's own orgasm. I unshackled Kaneki who then fell backwards, however I was able to grab his back before he collapsed onto the floor and hit his head.

"There's a bed in the other room of the basement" Ken rasped into my ear. I took off the condom and put it into a bin before supporting Kaneki into the bedroom and lying on the king sized bed.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" I replied.

Only moments later we both fell asleep, eachother in arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I should mention I wrote this whilst in a car with my whole family.   
> EDIT: Whilst listening to "Ich Tu dir Weh"


	14. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an idea that was suggested all the way back in Chapter 2 of this fic. Whilst I focus on my other fic "The Squad's Ghoul" here's something small that I wrote ages ago. I was originally gonna upload all the extras at the end after the last chapter but I decided to just release this one now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank KisaTM for this wonderful idea! It was just so good that I had to make it an extra. Thanks for your support ever since My ghoul studies teacher is a ghoul and thanks for the continuation of the support!

**Extra No. 1**

**Chapter 2, Kou’s bully.**

**Kaneki’s PoV**

 

I walked as fast as I could without actually running into the main office. “I’m the father of Takeshi Kaneki.” I said.

 

“I’m his other father.” Hide stated.

 

“And I’m the CCG case officer.”

 

“Alright then, if you could all follow me.” the receptionist said.

 

We all walked into a room labelled ‘conference room one’. Inside were the twins, one other kid, his parents and the principal of the school.

 

The principal walked up to me and offered his hand. “Hello there Mr. Kaneki.” Taking his hand I replied.

 

“Good evening Mr…”

 

“Swan.”

 

“Right, good evening Mr. Swan. Behind me is the boy’s other father and the CCG case officer assigned to the twins.”

 

“Ah, splendid.” he replied before walking to one of the chairs. “If you would all please take a seat we can get this discussion underway.”

 

Complying with his request we all took a seat next to our children. 

 

“Ok, so first of all I have to say that, the fight happened in an area with CCTV camera’s and I’ve got the footage which should relay on that tv.” he said, whilst pointing at the specified tv “right about… now.” And of course as he said it, the tv kicked into life.

 

Once the clip ended all I could feel were three emotions, anger - that some punk kid who was THREE years older was bullying my kid, appalled that such a thing could happen and finally, strangely enough… pride. That Takeshi defended his little bro and that he can win without falling to the use of his Kagune.

 

“That little brat should be locked up!” screamed the mother. “That monster! You saw his freaky eye thing, he was probably gonna eat my baby until he realised there were cameras!”

 

“W-what!?” I shouted. “Sorry lady, but are you on drugs or something? That was clearly self defence, and last I checked no kagune were used! Your son started picking on a four year old child!”

 

“Four year old child? AS IF! That t-thing! Is a monster! Just like you, a fucking monster! What happened to the days that you and your species would be put down on sight?”

 

Then the principal budged in, “regarding the fact that your child beat up the other whilst he was on the ground, I’m afraid Mr. Kaneki I’m going to have to suspend Takeshi and Kou for a week.”

 

Before I could even respond, Hide did something I never quite knew he had in him. He sped across the room and punched the principal in the face - hard!

 

“My children? SUSPENDED! He shouted. H O W… F U C K I N G… D A R E… Y O U!”

 

Before anything more crazy could occur Akira butted in, she grabbed Hide’s arms in order to restrain him.

 

“EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!” She shouted. “As a member of the CCG I will decide what’s happening here! The other child is clearly at fault, your child attacked him before even knowing that he was a ghoul so he’s fully at fault here. If Takeshi and Kou are suspended then they will have the full right to sue the school on discrimination charges. That will be the end of this situation.”

 

“B-but what abo-” the mother started saying however promptly shutting up when I practically growled at her, kakugan going pure red.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to quickly address something. Recently a Hidekane fic by the name of "The Sun and Moon: Eclipse" was updated (for the first time in around 6 months or longer). There are two similarities that both of our fics share and I just want to quickly go over before somebody notices and has the bright idea to "expose" me.
> 
> First of all there was the test to find the ghouls who worked in the CCG (in chapter 16 of the other fic). I did more or less the same thing however the execution of the challenge, circumstances and the reason for the challenges are different. Though I will admit that when I had written that idea into my planning document I thought I had seen it somewhere before but I couldn't remember where.
> 
> Secondly is the naming of the children. In "The Sun and Moon: Eclipse" Kaneki has one child that's biologically his and Hide's (which I have read a few which feature this or something similar) and Kaneki names the child Kou. The same name is purely coincidental as when I was looking for a name to use for the character Kou I searched Japanese male names and went onto a website which had a list of names and their meaning. I saw the meaning for Kou, liked the name and picked it.
> 
> As I said, just had to say that before somebody thought I had plagiarized.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal happy chapter. Nothing bad, scary or angsty at all ;)

**Chapter 10**

**Kaneki’s PoV**

  
  


I was in bed, asleep, just like any other night. My breathing slow, moving very slightly. However, it was a blissful sleep not to last as somewhere during the night I started to dream, at first it was pleasant. Just another day in the house with Hide and the kids - an average, happy day. Then  _ he  _ invaded my dreams, at first it was minor, he would be in my head and say a few things to me. Horrible, but nothing that I hadn’t managed before - but eventually he took physical form in my dream. The kids, Hide and I were tied to chairs, all facing one another. Back in Yamori’s playroom, back to being Yamori’s toys.

 

**“Time to have that feast you denied me Kaneki, I’ll leave you as the desert.”** He proclaimed, whispering into my ear.

 

I tried to scream, but all that came out was a hoarse whisper.

 

From across the room the door opened, revealing a large, ravenous Yamori, He was walking forwards, slowly, his hands were held firmly onto a metal cart - a cart with all of his tools. To my left and right Takeshi and Kou started crying heavily, and Hide was just looking into my eyes - on the brink of tears. 

 

**“Well then, who should I start with? How about Kou?”**

 

Moving slowly, he jabbed Kou just above the eye with suppressants. It was then that he traced Kou’s chest with a knife, leaving a small shallow cut in it’s wake. Eventually the knife found it’s way to his fingers, and his fingers found themselves being severed and falling into a bucket. Kou was screaming wildly, in severe pain.

 

“Please!” Kou begged. “Stop it please!”

 

Yamori gave into his begging, he stopped alright. His final action was a slice to the throat, sealing Kou’s fate. Within two minutes, Kou lost too much blood and had died in front of both my and Hide’s eyes, not to mention his twin’s as well.

 

“Noooooooooo!” Hide shouted, “You’re fucking disgusting, if you’re going to hurt anybody then hurt me! Just leave our ch- children alone!” Eventually, Hide’s voice became more of a whimper, “I beg you”.

 

**“Who are you human? To be making requests of me. You are my hostage, my toy, my plaything. You are nothing!”**

 

To consolidate his point, Yamori sent a hard kick into Hide’s stomach, going right through it. Hide’s eyes widened and he coughed up blood. He was losing blood at an extremely fast rate, his skin was paling. His final words were “Kou, Takeshi, Ken, I love you all s-” He had died before he could finish his sentence.

 

“Hide!” I cried.

 

Not before long, the same treatment was given to Takeshi, who held nothing but fear in his eyes, fear and tears.

 

**“Time to be devoured, Kaneki”**

 

“Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!” I screamed as I awoke. Instantly Hide was up, holding me close.

 

“The kids” I whispered. “Please, check on them. Make sure that they’re safe.”

 

Immediately, without asking why, Hide leaped out of the warm comfort of the bed in order to make sure that the kids were safe, and that nothing had happened. It was only moments later that Hide had returned to me with the news that the children were indeed safe and that nothing had happened.

 

“Kaneki, was it another nightmare?” Hide questioned.

 

“Yes, it was… horrible Hide, it was so horrible.”

 

“Do you want to talk to me about it?” Hide asked, whilst holding me close in a warm, comforting embrace.

 

“I-I don’t think I’ll be able to talk about it if I don’t do it now.” I whispered. Slowly I could feel my throat get drier and more constricted as I thought about what I would say. Almost as if Hide could sense my thirst he passed me a glass of plain water which I gulped down without a moment's hesitation. 

 

“It was Jason” I quickly spat out. “And he… he had all of us. You, me, and the kids. We w-w-were all tied down to chairs and he… he… slowly killed all of you, leaving me as the last one. It was then that I woke up.” I hadn’t noticed it, but tears were falling from my eyes and I was producing sweat rapidly. Before I could say anymore I had succumbed to the stress and fell unconscious.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaaaaay! A sequel!


End file.
